CSI: NY Alternate Endings SMacked
by SMackedFan
Summary: A series of SMacked one-shots. Alternate endings to previous episodes of CSI:NY. Random entries, beginning with "Grounds For Deception". What really happened in that hotel room in Greece? CHAP6 NOW UP - Episode 6x12
1. 5x24 Grounds For A Love Affair

**Alternate Endings – Chapter 1: 5x24 "Grounds For A Love Affair"**

****The following takes place after the death of Professor P in the orchard in episode 5x24 "Grounds For Deception"...****

It was nightfall by the time Mac and Stella had returned to their hotel. Stella remained silent the entire way back from the orchard. Mac, unable to come up with much of anything reassuring to say to her, remained mostly silent as well.

As they retired to their separate rooms for the evening, Mac had no desire to sleep. Instead he paced back and forth across the floor, worrying about his best friend who just lost the only family she's ever known. Of course she assured him she was okay, but as strong a person as she is, he knew better than that. It had been a very emotionally trying day for her, and he wouldn't stand idly by and let her go through this alone.

He departed from his room and made his way down the hall to the next room. He taps lightly on the door with his knuckle. "Stella..." He waits but gets no response. "Stella" He tries again, to no avail. He takes her spare key she had given him out of his pocket and lets himself in, quietly closing the door behind him. "Stella..." he calls again softly, as he makes his way into the room.

"Mac?" he hears her call through sniffles and tears.

She sits at the edge of her bed, a tissue in one hand, an old photo in the other. His heart sinks as he sees her still in this much pain. He walks up to the bed and takes a seat next to her. "Hey" he calmly states with a smile as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" she responds as she tries to wipe all the tears from her eyes.

"I wonder what she was like?" she sighed, holding up the old photograph of her mother and the professor.

"hmmm" Mac frowned "Well let's see" he begins as he takes the photo from her.

The woman in the photo is stunningly beautiful, and looks nearly identical to Stella.

"Judging by this photo, and in my expert opinion, I'd say she was... smart, determined, caring, a good friend, probably went out of her way a lot to do things for others."

"You can tell all that by looking at a photo?" Stella scoffed

"Stella please, it's my job to analyze the evidence" he replies with a grin. "Now, I can't quite put my finger on it... but she reminds me of someone I know..." He teases as he taps the photo against his knee.

This lightens Stella's mood slightly as she begins to smirk.

"I got it! It's Danny! That's who she reminds me of!" Mac exclaims and Stella can't help but let out a roar of laughter.

"Mac Taylor, you're awful!" she teases as she swats his arm.

"I know, I know" He replied with a grin. "But seriously Stella, I know I don't know what she was like, but I can tell you that I know she would be proud to have a daughter like you, and to see the incredible person you've become. I know I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks Mac. I don't know what I would do without you either."

"Well good 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He says with a smile as she rests her head on his chest and he wraps his other arm around her.

They sit in silence a while longer as he keeps her wrapped tightly in his embrace. The steady beating of his heart and his strong arms holding her warmly has a calming effect on Stella. She knows she will never be alone; Mac will always be at her side. Being in his arms just feels right, as she wondered why she had never recognized these feelings before. Mac has been the one constant in her life. The only man she can always count on; and the only man who's always at her side.

_---Maybe it was the emotional day she had, maybe it was the vulnerability she was feeling, or maybe it was just years of repressed feelings for her best friend that prompted what happened next; which would inevitably change their relationship as they knew it.---_

"You okay?" He whispered as he tilts her head up towards him. He gazes into her beautiful green eyes, still cloudy from the tears.

"I am, now that I have you" she responded with a smile.

"Hey, what'd I tell you? You'll always have me." He said softly, smiling back at her.

"Thanks Mac" she beams as she leans in towards him and kisses him quickly but softly on the lips, only tasting them for a second.

As she pulls back Mac just offers a smile. He doesn't think much of it, as she has kissed him several times before. Never on the lips, but always just as innocently on the cheek. He looks at Stella who has a look in her eye that he hasn't quite seen before. Unaware of what to make of the situation, Mac decides perhaps it is time to take his leave.

"Well, you're probably tired" he begins as he shifts in his seat on the bed. He removes his hand from her shoulder and places both hands on either side of him on the bed, ready to push himself up.

"Mac! Wait..." she protests, placing a hand on his leg, just above his knee. "Will you just stay with me a while longer?"

"Okay" he complies with a sigh.

She rests her head on his chest again, and he places his arm around her shoulder once more, to offer her comfort. He loves the feeling of holding her in his arms, and when she lays her head on his chest it gives him the opportunity to smell her hair. A smile comes across his face as he is content that there is nowhere he would rather be than here with her.

After a few minutes of feeling the warmth from Mac's body as he holds her closely, she is overcome with a feeling of desire. They've always harmlessly flirted with each other, but something about tonight feels different. Being here with him, in beautiful Greece, alone in her hotel room, it all just seems too perfect. Her brain can no longer handle the sudden impulses she feels throughout her body. Finally pushing aside any fears of rejection, she brings a hand to his chest and lets her fingers dance along his hard chest wall. Mac looks down at her fingers on his chest, slightly confused. Stella finally looks up at him with a grin and Mac lets out a small chuckle. "What?" he asks her.

She offers no words in response, but instead brings her hands up to his face pushes her lips into his. A slightly thrown Mac freezes for only a moment, then begins to return the kiss as he moves his lips with hers. The kiss continues for a few seconds before Mac's conscience catches up with him.

"Stella wait!" he blurts out as he quickly pulls back from her. He can't help but feel like he is taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state. And as much as he is enjoying himself, the last thing he would want to do is betray her trust.

Again Stella doesn't respond with words, instead crushes his lips with hers once more. She wraps her hand around the back of his head and pushes her fingers through his hair. Her lips make their way towards his ear and she playfully nibbles on it for a moment. Mac instantly feels his body warming. She kisses behind his ear then lets out a soft whisper "I want you Mac", then brings her lips back to his. Her left hand makes its way from the back of his head to his chest and slowly travels downwards until it rests on his belt buckle.

Mac feels warmer still as his body begins to become tense. Not trusting himself to be able to handle this much longer he finally pulls back from her again. He places his hands on her shoulders and grabs onto them. He had every intention of putting a stop this then and there, but he can't come up with any words to say. He looks deeply into her eyes which are crying out to him with passion. He continues to stare at her for a few brief moments before his libido gets the better of him. He grabs onto her and pushes her down onto the bed and forces his body on top of hers in heated passion. He brings his lips to hers and slips his tongue inside her mouth, tasting hers for the first time. He begins to move his hungry lips towards her ear, and then down onto her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. His hands begin to explore her body, beginning with her stomach, and slowly making their way upwards. She grabs onto his hair at the back of his head and arches herself into him, only turning Mac on further.

He pulls up from her for a moment, still straddling her, as she remains locked underneath him with her hips between his knees. He looks down at her, desperately trying to keep his breathing under control as his heart beats rapidly. He takes the back of his hand and wipes the sweat off his forehead before pulling his t-shirt from his body in one quick motion. Her smile widens as she stares at his perfectly structured chest and abdomen. His stomach is hard and all of his muscles are toned and defined. Her eyes then meet with his, and the look she gives him dares him to do the same with her clothing. He rests his hands on her neck and slowly slides them down her chest and stomach, then to her waist. He grabs onto the fabric of her sweater and slowly slides it up and pulls it over her head and tosses it to the ground beside the bed. He offers a smile; then lowers his head to her perfectly flat stomach and explores every inch of it with his lips and tongue, causing her to slightly giggle, as his tongue tickles her naked flesh.

He places his hands down on the bed, one on either side of her head, holding himself up with his muscular arms, as he slightly lowers his head down towards hers again. He offers her deep passionate kisses once again and her hands make their way onto his belt and she quickly loosens it from his body.

"I want to feel your body against mine Mac" she manages to whisper between kisses.

His entire body is hard and tense, but his mind is nothing but fuzzy as he responds to her.

"I love you Stella" he lets out with a soft moan. He offers her another kiss but then realizes what he had just done as he quickly pulls up from her. "I'm, I'm sorry..." he begins stammering. "Did I just ruin everything? I'm so stupid, that was stupid. I'm sorry"

"Mac, give yourself a break. You didn't ruin anything." She ensures him with a smile.

"I didn't?" He asks, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No." She replies softly. "Now come back down here."

He lowers himself back down to the bed and lies on his side. She turns on her side to face him and he wraps an arm around her waist and rests his forehead against hers.

"I meant it you know" he tells her softly.

"I know. I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. When you were holding me in your arms earlier all I could think about was how I've been going along all these years, not realizing that the love of my life has been right in front of me the whole time. Frankly I'm starting to wonder what took us so long."

Mac laughs as he brushes some hair away from her face and places his hand on her cheek." I think it's probably the pure Greece air, must be messing with our heads" he teases.

"Well if that's the case, then we should have gone on a vacation a long time ago." She laughs.

"Well then I guess we better start making up for lost time" He replies as he climbs back on top of her and begins kissing her deeply. He presses his body against hers and she arches herself into him, making it impossible for him to resist her. "I need to have you Stella" he whispers softly in her ear.

"I need you too Mac" she whispers back.

Time seems to stand still over the next couple hours as the two make passionate love for the first time, their bodies intertwining and becoming one.

Both bodies now completely satisfied and exhausted, Mac pulls himself up from Stella and collapses beside her on the bed. They both struggle to catch their breath as they turn to face each other and can't help but smile.

"Remind me again why we never did that until now?" Mac asks with a laugh.

"Well, you never flew half way around the world to fight for me until now." She responds with a smirk.

"Oh, right." He laughs.

He turns and lies on his back again as she snuggles up closer, placing her head on her chest. Her eyelids now feeling heavy, she lets out a small yawn and begins to fall asleep. He holds her in his arms as he listens to her breathing and feeling her heart beat against his. He stares at the ceiling, with a wide smile plastered across his face.

A short time later, Stella shifts slightly in the bed, allowing herself to stretch her arms out as she begins to wake up. She brings her arms back down and wraps them around Mac's waist again and she kisses his chest as she looks up at him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't." He simply replies.

"And why not?" She questions.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid??? What do YOU have to be afraid of?" she asks, puzzled.

"I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream." He replies with a slight frown.

"Trust me Mac, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in your arms for as long as they'll hold me."

"Well if that's the case, then I hope you don't have any plans for... well, ever." He tells her with his gorgeous smile beaming. He kisses the top of her head and whispers softly "Goodnight Stella." And finally rests his tired eyes; feeling content and happy, something he hadn't felt for a very long time.

***THE END***


	2. 5x08 Making the Most

**Alternate Endings – Chapter 2: 5x08 "Making the Most..."**

****The following is an alternate ending to episode 5x08 "My Name Is Mac Taylor" Just a really quick one-shot. SMacked!**

**Also, please note that although this is technically "chapter 2" they are all just a collection of one-shots and one chapter has nothing to do with the other, lol.****

All of Stella's emotional and physical energy was for the most part spent after the event she had just faced; trying to talk an emotionally shattered man from taking his own life. She tried reasoning, begging, and pleading with the heartbroken young man that was knelt down just a few feet away from her at a memorial he had made for his girlfriend. Her heart felt for him as she watched the gasoline slowly drip from his hair and face down to the grass; inches away from the memoriam of candles surrounding him. Whatever words she could think of to say to him didn't seem to be enough and her anxiety grew further with every second that passed by.

Everything seemed to be a blur; she remembered yelling for someone to call for the paramedics then focussing her attention on talking to David, but in a matter of moments the situation quickly escalated as the young man lowered his body down to the candles and flames instantly engulfed his entire body, leaving Stella and the few accompanying officers no choice but stand back and watch until further help arrived.

...

The horrifying scent of burning flesh and echoes of his tormented screams still lingered in her senses as she made her way back to the lab to close the case file. This night couldn't end fast enough.

...

"_What a week"_ she thought to herself as she finally pushed herself up from her desk and grabbed for her jacket. It had started with a fear of Mac's life being threatened, and ended with an up-close and personal viewing of an attempted suicide. She desperately tried pushing the dark thoughts out of her mind before she went home for the evening, but could come up with nothing substantial enough to occupy her tired and tormented brain.

She shuffled down the long hallway of the lab and let out a heavy sigh as she passed Mac's office, noticing the lights were out and he was most likely either still out on a case or gone home for the evening. She gave her head a quick shake and continued down the hallway to the elevator when suddenly her phone rang...

"Bonasera"

"Hey, it's me" Mac's soothing voice replied on the other end, causing a tight smile to form on Stella's lips.

_How did he always seem to know when she needed him?_

"Hey Mac"

"I heard about David Oka... How's he doing?"

"He's in critical condition. I don't know if he's going to make it..." she began with her voice trailing.

"Stella?"

"...I know it doesn't justify what he did but, he really loved her"

"Yeah, it makes you think" Mac began with a heavy sigh. "You should make the most of the moments you share with the people you care about..."

"Absolutely. I...I gotta go Mac. I'll see ya tomorrow" she quickly responded with her voice slightly trembling. Vulnerability was not a usual trait of hers, and certainly not one she often let herself succumb to; she took a quick breath and assured herself inwardly that she would be fine.

"Alright" he replied hesitantly and she quickly hung up the phone.

Mac let out a soft sigh then returned his phone to his pocket and began to head out of the precinct, unaware Stella was still right next door in the lab. As he reached the steps outside, he noticed his newest colleague, Deputy Inspector Gillian Whitford heading for the building.

"Deputy Inspector" he greeted her with a smile. "You're working late..."

"Yeah, well, new to the team and all. Listen, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot the other morning, what do you say we have a re-do on that cup of coffee?" she asked with a hopeful smile that quickly faded as she noticed him glance to his watch. "Unless... You have somewhere you need to be?"

"Actually... yeah, I think I do" he replied with a curious grin forming.

"Oh... well, another time then. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

She watched him as he walked past her and made his way down the sidewalk towards the parking lot and she couldn't help but wonder to herself if there was much more to this man than she had originally thought during their brief encounter earlier that week. Why the sudden sparkle in his eye and bounce in his step? She quickly shook it off and continued to make her way up the steps to the precinct.

...

Stella entered the dimly parking lot heading towards her truck, but when she tilted her head down to pull out her keys, she noticed a shadow following closely behind her with hurried steps. She reached her truck in moments but the shadow came closer still and she instinctively put her hand on the holster on her hip as she quickly spun around.

"Hey, don't shoot!" Mac teased with his hands raised in the air as she turned to face him.

"Mac... don't sneak up on me like that" she lightly scolded him after letting out a quick gasp, then rolled her eyes, giving a sigh of relief that it was only him behind her.

"Sorry. I just thought... Well I haven't eaten yet, and I'm sure you haven't either. What d'you say? I mean, unless you're not up to it... I'd understand"

"No, Mac, that sounds great. My choice?" she responded with her warm smile finally returning for the first time all day.

"Sure, but under one condition"

"What's that?" she asked with an arched brow.

"You promise not to shoot me" he replied with a chuckle and she followed his glance down to her nervous fingers still clenched onto her holstered gun.

"Right, sorry" she smiled as she released her grip.

"Come on, I'll drive" he told her with a warm smile and they began making their way to Mac's truck.

****I know, it's short, but still in my opinion a better ending then Mac going for coffee with Gillian and Stella hanging out with Adam ;)****


	3. 2x21 Don't Let Me Go

**Alternate Endings – Chapter 3: 2x21 "Don't Let Me Go"**

**A/N: The following takes place at the end of episode 2x21 "All Access". One-shot; SMacked!**

**DISCLAIMER: all rights to the song "Never Say Never" by The Fray belong to their respective owners, and not me... duh! :P**

Stella Bonasera had certainly seen better days. Fortunately what will probably forever remain to be one of the most horrifying days of her life was finally coming to an end after she had given her emotionally exhausting victims statement. Not only had she just suffered a brutal violent attack at the hands of her ex-boyfriend Frankie the night before, she was now forced to rehash all those memories that her heart was so desperately trying to repress.

As dark as her world had quickly become around her, the one thing she could take solace in was that a good friend was never too far out of reach. It was the comfort and support of her friends that got her through today. Without them, she knew she would have never had the strength.

First there was Detective Don Flack. A friendship that had built so strongly over the last few years they have been working together. He was like a brother to her; a brother she'd never had. So it was no surprise when the time came for her statement to be taken that Don insisted he conduct it himself. His soothing tone and comforting words offered her the support she needed to relive her darkest hours, and in the end she was thankful that he had helped put her on the road to healing. It wasn't easy, but little by little she managed to piece the events of the previous evening together, while Don forced himself to keep his composure as he listened intently to the horrific scenes she described.

They shared an embrace after she had readied herself to leave the hospital, and she put on her brave face, assuring Don she was ready to take on the world again. Don felt confident in her words, and confident in her strength. She was certainly the toughest woman he had ever met; and he had no reason not to believe her when she told him she would be fine.

This brings us to Detective Mac Taylor. He had quietly slipped into the hospital room just as Don and Stella were saying their goodbyes. Both had warm smiles on their faces as they held each other in a friendly embrace.

"Someone told me you were gettin' out of here" Mac begins with a slight grin, letting his presence be known to the other two.

They depart from each other's arms and both offer a smirk towards Mac as he makes his way into the room.

"I've got it from here Don, thanks" Mac assures Don with a firm nod; knowing he has spent the better part of his day at Stella's side in the hospital room and, although he'd never admit it, could use a break.

"Alright" Flack begins, "remember, if you need anything; anything at all, you call me. Four in the morning, whatever. Okay?" He gently reminds Stella.

"Thanks Don, I'll be fine."

"I know you will" he replies with his perfect smile beaming as he takes his leave.

Mac sighs inwardly as he takes another look at his partner of over 10 years; his best friend of over 10 years at that. Sure she puts on a brave face for those around her, she always did; but he can see past the physical scars Frankie had left on her face, and into the scars he'd left on her heart. Of course she wasn't 'fine' and there would be no convincing him of that. He knows her too well.

As they walk in silence towards the exit of the hospital, Mac's mind flashes back to earlier that day when he had rushed into her apartment, gun drawn after hearing the dispatch call put out on her address. His heart nearly stopped in that moment when he heard the dreaded words _'shots fired. Possible officer involved'_. His eyes were wide and full of just about every emotion he had left in him; shock, anger, pain, worry, even denial. He was hoping, no _praying_ that maybe there was some kind of mistake. _'No, not Stella. It can't be...' _His brain had tried to convince him. He jumped into his truck and fled to the scene and was one of the first to arrive, along with Don and few other 'uniforms' as they called them. Entering the apartment was like entering into some sort of twisted nightmare. He looked to his right to see the bathroom; fresh blood smeared all over the tub and floor, then straight ahead of him where furniture was tossed and scattered throughout the hallway; and his stomach was instantly in knots, but he continued on his frantic search for his partner.

He was the first to find her, face down on the floor in her bedroom and his heart remained caught in his throat as he crouched down to what he feared was her lifeless body. He turned her over and a flash of horror came over him as he stared at her battered body. His lungs refused to let another breath escape him as he gently patted her cheek, waiting for her to give some sign of life. After what had only been a brief moment, but had seemed to Mac like an eternity, her green eyes had finally pushed themselves open and a gasp of breath escaped her lips. Mac finally allowed himself to exhale as he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

...

"Thanks for everything today Mac" Stella's voice pulled him out from his thoughts as they exited the hospital and strolled into the cool night air.

"Of course. I'm just glad you're okay" He began with a slight frown. "You know, Crime Scene clean-up hasn't gone through your place yet. I can check you into a hotel. Park view, as long as you like. Come on, what'd you say?"

"Thanks Mac, but if it's alright with you, I think I'd rather just go home" Stella assured him with a slight inkling of a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to go home."

"...Okay, but at least let me take you there" he finally complied with a soft sigh and Stella nodded in agreement.

Whether or not he believed her seemed to be irrelevant at this point. She was just like him, stubborn; almost too stubborn for her own good. She was tough, rarely allowing herself to seem vulnerable and again Mac couldn't blame her as he would be the exact same way. There was no point in pushing the subject because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Once she had her mind made up, that was that; so he complied with her wishes but would absolutely be there for her at the drop of a hat if she so needed him to be.

The ride to her apartment was one filled with uncomfortable silence; Mac reminding himself not to push anything on Stella, and Stella trying to convince herself that she could handle the rest of this on her own. The truck rolled to a stop outside her building and Mac offered to walk her up; knowing full well she wouldn't take him up on it, but he asked regardless.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. Really, you've done enough Mac. I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright" he replied with a soft sigh. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

She flashed one more quick smile before climbing out of the truck and heading toward her apartment. The truth was that Mac was the one person she knew would be there for her in her time of need; a shoulder to cry on for as long as she needed it. He was the only person she had ever allowed herself to be vulnerable around on the odd occasion that she needed to. However, after all she had been through already today she wanted nothing more than to push it all aside and Mac would only be a contributing factor to her breaking down all over again. So, with that she took a deep breath and stepped onto the elevator, reminding herself that she was ready to return home.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything,  
far as the eye can see, under your command.  
I will, be your guardian,  
while all is crumbling, I'll steady your hand._

Once she pushed open the door to her apartment and slowly entered it, the blatant evidence left behind of her vicious attack caused more anxiety than she could have ever anticipated. Flashbacks instantly racing through her mind and fear overcoming her now trembling body.

"_I can't stay here" _She eventually muttered to herself as she quickly grabbed for a duffle bag and began stuffing clothes into it.

Where would she go? At the time, she had no idea. She just gathered up as many essential items as she could think of and threw them into the bag with no concern for organization or neatness.

She walked towards the door and turned for one last look into her apartment, or what was left of it anyway. It was no longer her home, it was a reminder; a reminder that her life had nearly been taken from her by a monster she had actually felt herself 'falling for' just a few days earlier. With a disappointed sigh she turned off the light and closed the door behind her as she made her way back to the elevator and then outside to her truck.

Driving down the slightly crowded streets of the city her mind wandered and as much as she thought she was driving in no particular direction she eventually found herself pulling into the parking lot of Mac's apartment building; her subconscious obviously leading her there.

She pulled into a parking space and let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the building, trying to convince herself to go inside. What was she so afraid of? Mac was the one person she had no reservations about. She didn't need to be afraid of letting go around him; for if she were to fall he would be the first one there to catch her. She would do the same for him, and would want him to let her be there for him. So with that thought she grabbed the duffel bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the truck to head into the building.

She knocked softly at the door, then took a quick step back, fighting with her own thoughts again as to whether or not she should be here. Once the door opened, revealing Mac with a half smile lingering on his lips she was immediately reminded why she came here; he didn't even have to say anything and already she felt her anxiety easing.

Still without a word spoken he stepped to the side, allowing her to enter the apartment, the door closing quietly behind her. He took the bag from her hand and set it down by his feet, then brought his gaze back up to hers. He took a moment to look into her eyes which were now beginning to glisten with the promise of tears to soon follow. He could feel her pain inside himself, prompting him to pull her against him in a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped one arm around her back and the other holding her head firmly against him.

_You can never say never,  
while you're knowing,  
that time, time, and time again,  
we're younger now, than we were before._

Stella let out a few quiet sobs as Mac held her warmly, letting her know without words that his arms would always be there to hold her. Time seemed to stand still as he held her tightly, Stella not yet ready to let him go, and Mac knowing that he wouldn't be the one to pull apart first. She took in every ounce of strength he offered in his embrace; and truthfully it did make her feel better, even though she was now crying harder than she ever thought possible. The sound of her crying nearly broke Mac's heart in two. It pained him to listen to her, knowing all she had gone through and that he wasn't there to stop it.

_So don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go (oh, oh, oh)_

After a few minutes Stella gently lifted her head from Mac's now slightly drenched t-shirt and she looked up at him with a frown.

"I think I ruined your shirt..."

"What this shirt? I hate this shirt" Mac quickly answered with a smirk and Stella let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Liar. I know you love that shirt because every time I see you on your day off you're wearing it" Stella countered and Mac knew he was trapped.

"Um... maybe it just happens to be laundry day on those days..." Mac tried and Stella chuckled again and shook her head.

"Nice try"

"Worth a shot" Mac shrugged. "Now come in and sit down, I'll make some tea"

Stella nodded and made her way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch while Mac headed into the kitchen. He flipped the switch to the kettle on, patiently waiting for the water to heat up. He had a small smile lingering on his lips, his brain now reminding him that there was really nothing he could have done to stop what happened to her, but at least she would allow him to care for her in the aftermath. It was just as important to him as it was to her. He almost felt it selfish of him to think, but he had needed to feel his arms around her just as much as she needed it. Truthfully he didn't want her to let go, he wanted to hold her, keep her safe, and never let go.

_We're falling apart,  
and coming together again and again.  
We're crawling about,  
but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

As he finished making their tea's, he headed back out into the living room and let out a sigh of content as he found her curled into the end of the couch, sleeping peacefully. God knows she needed it. He set both mugs down on the table, not wanting to wake her, but not ready to go to sleep himself he took a seat at the other end and slowly sipped at his tea. Finally finishing his drink he decided it probably best he just leave her where she was and head off to bed himself. He grabbed the small blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and covered her with it, then, taking one of the small decorative pillows, he shuffled down the couch closer to her and leaned across her to lift her head to tuck the pillow underneath. As he lifted her head slightly she instinctively turned towards him, still asleep, and snuggled herself into his chest. He smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and slowly leaned himself back against the couch. The thought of gently pushing her off of him never crossing his mind; instead he held her closely against him, silently wishing he would never have to let go.

_So don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go (oh, oh, oh)_

"Goodnight Stella" he whispered into her hair, then tilted his head back, finally allowing his eyes to close; her warmth quickly sending him into a dreamland of his own.

_So don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go (oh, oh, oh)_

**THE END**

****Well, what did you think? I had started writing this one a LONG time ago, but was unsure of how it would end, then I recently fell in love with this song by The Fray, and thought it would lend itself well to the story, so changed a few things around, and figured out an ending. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and if you haven't heard the song, well, you need to! lol. It's amazing. I'll leave it at that. Anyway, please review :)****


	4. 6x06 High Expectations

**CSI: New York – Alternate Endings: SMacked**

**Chapter 4 – Episode 6x06 "High Expectations"**

**A/N: The following takes place at the end of episode 6x06 "It Happened To Me"  
SMacked all the way!**

...

[Stella's POV]

'_Sploshing' _my brain reminds me of earlier and I find myself lightly laughing as I recall the look on Don's face earlier in that apartment building. Not exactly up my alley either but Adam seemed more than eager to tell Don and I all about it. _'Adam'_; my mind cursing his name as it enters my head. _'What was I thinking?'_ Non-threatening; right. Justifiable? Hardly. Regardless, it's over with now and never to be spoken of again so no sense dwelling on the past and my misguided judgement calls. I've decided to write it off as emotional stress and leave it at that. Frankly, I'm surprised and actually pleased with Adam's so far cavalier approach to respect our professional boundaries, and even the personal ones I set the very next day by confessing it was indeed a mistake. It's true I'd rather not harp on my regrets; instead I have to focus on the here and now. _'Speaking of here and now'_ my brain offers; forcing me to push myself up from my desk as I notice my partner walk by my office and head towards his own. _'He should've left hours ago'_.

"Mac?" I call out softly as push my way inside his office.

"Hey Stella, what are you still doing here?" he answers quietly, eyes consumed with the open folder in his hands.

"I could ask you the same thing" I counter and he nods, letting out a small laugh.

"You got me" he confesses, closing the manila folder and finally looking up at me.

"What's that?" I wonder and he looks at me with a slight frown. He doesn't have to answer me, I can decipher just about anything he'd have to tell me by simply noting his expression. This frown in particular was the famous Mac Taylor 'I'm getting nowhere with this' frown.

"Compass killer right?" I ask and he nods. "Can I see that folder?"

"Sure, but I don't know what good it will do. I've read it over and over at least a hundred different times" he huffs.

"And then what did you do after lunch?" I quip and he finally rewards my efforts with a smile.

He reluctantly hands me the case folder and I pretend to flip through it for a brief second before closing it and dropping it on the corner of his desk, along with his other unsolved cases, knowing full well it can wait until tomorrow.

"Stella..." he begins to protest, reaching for the file but I quickly grab his hand and stop him.

"Halloween's over Mac" I tell him and he offers me a slightly baffled look.

"What?"

"You can take off the cape, you're not really Superman"

"Stella," he tries again, letting out a sigh. Why he even bothers arguing is beyond me; he knows he's not going to win.

"You've been here 16 hours already" I remind him. "Go home"

"What about you?"

"I'm going home too. Unless..." I raise an eyebrow at him and offer a playful smirk.

"Unless what?" He quickly wonders.

"Unless you and Hawkes are going to invite me to your slumber party" I tease and he rolls his eyes. "Or, are there no girls allowed?"

"You can sleep over, but you're not allowed in our fort" he counters and we both laugh. The sound of his laughter, now there's something I haven't heard much of these days. And he could say the same about mine I'm sure of it.

"I miss this..." I confess in a soft tone; referring of course to our silly banter we've all but neglected these past few months after I shut myself out from the world more or less.

Truth of the matter is everyone has been in a downward spiral since Jessica was killed. Everyone but Mac that is. Our emotionally stable rock; I couldn't kid myself, to us he was Superman. He had to stand by and watch all of us crumble around him, never complaining when he had to pick up the pieces. He'd be there at the drop of a hat if any of us needed help, and we all knew it. Which only leaves me to ponder how selfish we've all really been; never taking into account his feelings. Instead taking all the comfort and compassion he was more than willing to give us and offering him nothing in return. I was mainly upset with myself; to the others Mac was usually an emotional brick wall, nothing and no one getting through. But not with me; I was offered the occasional glimpse into his brooding soul. There was much more to this man than any of them might care to believe.

'_Live in the present'_ my brain reminds me, knowing there's nothing I can do to repair the damage that's already been done. With that thought I decide to take a small leap of faith. He might be 'fine' as he tells me on a nearly daily basis, but I won't miss another opportunity to find out in case he's not.

"Don't you? Miss this, I mean..." I ask, forcing my attention back to our conversation.

"Yeah... I guess I do" he smirks.

"You asked me earlier if we expect too much of each other..."

"And?" he wonders.

"And..." I begin to respond before quickly stopping myself. I know all too well if I tell him that it's only us expecting too much from him he'll just brush it off and not allow me to argue my point further. "Nothing, never mind"

"Are you alright?" He questions and I'm not the least bit surprised.

"Yeah, just been a long week. I could use a drink. In fact, I think we both could. What do you say?"

"Well I know it wouldn't do any good to argue with you"

"You're catching on Taylor" I tell him, shooting him a quick wink.

"Yeah, and only took me 10 years, not so bad huh?" he chuckles as he pulls his jacket on and leads me out of his office.

...

"Now about this slumber party business..." he teases as we step into the elevator and the doors close.

...

****Super quick, I know. Just a little something I threw together after watching tonights eppy ;) A little ficlet to make you smile, so hope you enjoy it****


	5. 6x08 A Change In Plans

**CSI: New York – Alternate Endings: SMacked**

**Chapter 5 – Episode 6x08 "A Change In Plans"**

**A/N: The following takes place at the end of episode 6x08 "Cuckoo's Nest". This one is a little different than the others but I think you're going to like it ;)**

**...**

Stella let out a heavy sigh as she listened to the dead ringing on the other end of the phone. _'Come on Mac, pick up'_ she lamented as her finger tips tapped anxiously on the surface of her desk.

"_This is Detective Taylor with the New York Crime Lab, you've reached my voicemail. Please leave a..."_

Stella quickly hung the up the phone before the answering machine had a chance to kick in. Wherever Mac was it had to be important for him not to answer his cell; that much she was sure of. Still, she looked up at the clock let another sigh escape her lips as she noted the time.

"Did you ever make it to that dinner date?" Sid's voice called out as he stopped to poke his head inside her office.

"Slight change in plans" she huffed as she tossed the case file across her desk.

"Hmmm, so the Compass Killer has no regard for your budding social life huh?" Sid teased, causing Stella to smirk.

"I know, how inconsiderate" she countered and Sid let out a small laugh.

"Not to worry, I'm sure whoever this mysterious dinner was with, he'll wait for you"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sid, but it was 4 days ago"

"He'll wait" he stated again with a firm nod.

"And if he doesn't?" Stella queried and Sid smirked.

"Arrest him" he countered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Goodnight Sid"

"Goodnight Stella"

As Sid took his leave from her office she picked up the phone and dialled Mac one last time, but was once again rewarded with nothing but empty rings. She hung the phone up again and pushed herself up from her desk to go in search of the rest of her team to see if she could be useful somewhere else; knowing she wasn't getting much of anything done in her office.

...

"We're going to find him Mac" Don sighed, placing a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"When!" Mac shouted in return; his anger getting the best of him yet again. "After he kills again?"

"Look, we had over a hundred officers comb through every inch of this park, he's not here. I'm sorry Mac, but we will find him we just... it might take some time"

"Time's a luxury we don't have" Mac huffed once more.

"Sorry Don" Mac frowned as he noted the defeated expression on the young detective's face. "I don't mean to take it out on you, I just really want to get this guy. He's a clinically insane sociopath; not exactly the type of guy you want running loose through the streets of New York"

"Look, unfortunately I think it's safe to say he's long gone and fled the scene; but it if will make you feel better, I'll stay out here all night with the uniforms. You've been at this all week, when's the last time you ate? Slept? Get out of here Mac, and I'll call you if I come up with anything alright?"

"Don..." Mac tried to protest but Don was quick to interrupt.

"Mac come on, I owe you one alright? Now go on. You'll be the first person I call if I hear anything"

"Alright fine" Mac resigned, letting out a soft sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, you definitely will" Don nodded; already vowing earlier that yesterday was the first and last time he would ever go AWOL on his team.

...

Back at the lab Stella had just finished helping Hawkes and Adam file away their evidence and was now back in her office, straightening up a few things on her desk and getting ready to call it a night.

'_he'll wait'_ her brain laments as she stacks the few case files neatly onto her desk. _'I'll be lucky if he even remembers'_

"Uh oh, I know that look..." Mac's voice calls out as he enters the doorway to her office and she offers a strained smile in return.

"What look?"

"Defeat" he states simply and she frowns.

"You know me all too well Detective"

"So Flack must've called you"

"Called me about what?" Stella immediately wondered.

"About Eckhardt, we had him but then we lost him... Wait so, if it's not that then..." Mac quickly became curious.

"It's nothing Mac" she assured him with another strained smile.

"Stella..."

"It's late, should probably be calling it a night"

"What about dinner?" Mac asked and Stella looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"We had plans..."

"Mac, that was days ago, you don't have to..."

"Who says I _have_ to?" he immediately countered and she finally rewarded him with a small but genuine smile.

"I just thought... I mean, with all this Eckhardt stuff, and then Don going-" she tried to continue but Mac was quick to cut her off.

"Stella, I know we haven't exactly had a lot of time together since we started seeing each other, and when duty calls I don't always have a choice in the matter; but I need you to know that whenever I do, I promise that I'll choose you every time" he confessed and she smiled warmly and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Thanks Mac. I know you will"

"And I'm going to try harder too because 3 and a half dates in the last two months brings new meaning to the term 'taking it slow'" he chuckled.

"3 and a half?"

"The Dillenger case remember?"

"Oh right, if memory serves me Flack called you before we even finished our appetizers"

"That would be the one" Mac nodded.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for? Another body to fall into our laps and ruin our plans once again?"

Mac smiled and headed over to the door, pulling it open and gesturing for her to go through. "After you"

Stella tried to downplay her widely growing smile as they head to the elevator together; the team still left unaware that they had recently started dating. As they reach the underground parking garage they head to their separate vehicles to avoid any suspicion, already putting a plan in place on the elevator as to where they would meet up.

A few minutes later they both arrived at the nearby small Italian restaurant with an intimate setting. It is late in the evening and the restaurant is near empty; allowing them to be seated promptly.

Their modest dinner accompanied with a glass of wine and some light conversation regrettably comes to an end as the hostess informs them that it is getting late and the restaurant is now closing. Mac helps Stella into her jacket before they head back outside into the cool night air.

"Thank you for dinner" Stella smiles warmly as they stop outside her truck.

"You're welcome. That was the best 4th and a halfth date I've ever had" he smirks and she lightly shakes her head with laughter.

"Well, goodnight..." he states plainly; not yet ready to leave her side and battling his own psyche as he contemplates giving in to the physical impulse his body and mind are craving.

"Goodnight..." she whispers softly; hands smoothing over the lapels of his jacket and not wanting to let him leave either.

They stand still in time, green locking with blue; as it had been all week long; only now things were different, as they were safely hidden away from the professional confines of the field and their lab. Mac shuffles slightly closer, forcing Stella to have to lean into the side of her truck and her hands grasp his lapels as she pulls him against her; finally giving in to her desires and capturing his lips with hers. Mac returns the fiery passion her lips offered him as he presses her further into the truck and his hands cup her face and the kiss deepens as his tongue begins to explore hers. Stella allows a soft moan to escape her and that was more than enough to send Mac's overheated brain into action as he reached for the door handle of the truck; swinging it open and lifting Stella inside; they're bodies barely detaching for more than a second before they're quickly pressed against each other once again in heated passion.

Now safely inside the cabin of the truck, Mac lowers Stella down across the bench seat and within minutes both jackets had been pushed off as hands desperately explored any piece of bare skin they could land on and the windows of the Avalanche became covered in a thick fog from the steamy make-out session that had quickly ensued. His desire for her growing stronger by the second Mac began fidgeting with the buttons of his dress shirt; his body on fire and craving to feel his skin against hers.

"Mac..." Stella managed to verbalize in between the short breaks for air.

"Mmmm what?" Mac mumbled as his lips moved to her tender ear lobe; gently sucking on it before he began trailing kisses down her neck; causing her body to arch into his as her desire increased.

"Wait" She finally contested, pushing Mac up slightly.

"What...is...it?" Mac wondered, desperately trying to catch his breath.

The moment he noticed the slight frown on her face he was quick to push himself off of her and pull her up so she was now seated next to him.

"I'm sorry" she began in a soft tone. "It's just... Well, did you really want to do this here?"

"I... uh, do I have to answer that?" he smirked and she let out a small laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Right" she shrugged; knowing full well that he is in fact a man and men for the most part are game just about any time and anywhere.

"Sorry, no you're right. Not here" he quickly recovered. This wasn't some girl he had met in a bar, this was Stella. He had imagined this moment a thousand different ways and this scenario in particular was definitely not one that had crossed his mind.

He exhaled heavily as he leaned back into the driver's seat in an attempt to slow down his rapid breathing and heart rate. Stella reached for her jacket and fished out her keys, leaning over to start the truck. She immediately reached for the de-fog setting on the air control panel; Mac letting out a slight chuckle as she did.

"Did we do all that?"

"I think we did" she smirked.

'_Now what?'_ Mac's brain lamented as he wondered what to do next. _'Just ask her Mac, you're an adult for heaven's sake, not a teenager'_ he lightly scolded himself.

"Did you want to... uh... well, we could go to my place..." he rattled nervously.

"What about Sheldon?"

"Working the night shift all week with the Manhattan Parks Medical Unit"

"Oh..."

"Look Stella, we don't have to... I mean, if you're not... If you don't..."

"Mac" She quickly interjected, placing a hand on his knee.

"Yeah?"

She leaned across him and offered another deep kiss before quickly pulling away; Mac instantly groaning as their lips lost contact.

"Just shut up and drive" she playfully challenged. And Mac, not having to be told twice, quickly put the truck into gear as they headed into the street.

Mac reached across the dash and flipped on the siren as continued down the nearly abandoned streets and Stella arched an eyebrow at him.

"Official police business" he stated with a smug grin.

"I think that's abusing your authority detective" she teased and Mac's grin grew wider.

"I know, I thought when we got back to my place we could play good cop bad cop. You could teach me a lesson"

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Step on it" she demanded and he was quick to oblige.

...

**THE END**

**Sorry to stop you there but this ride ends here folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realize it's a little different from the others as it was **_**slightly**_** established SMacked. Anyway, review and let me hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)**


	6. 6x12 Sleep Aide

**CSI: New York – Alternate Endings: SMacked**

**Chapter 6 – Episode 6x12 "Sleep Aide"**

**A/N: The following takes place at the end of episode 6x12 "Criminal Justice"**

**A/N2: Just another reminder that this is just a collection of one-shots, so this update is not to be taken as a continuation from the last chapter. They are all stand-alone one-shots. **

**...**

She stood in the living room of her apartment, arms folded across her stomach and staring blankly out the window to the busy streets of New York below her. To say her mind was in turmoil would be an understatement; in the last 48 hours her latest case had thrown her so many curveballs she couldn't even remember if she had even bothered to sleep at all. Her mind was so consumed and racing with a million different thoughts that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps coming from behind her so when she felt a warm hand place itself on the small of her back she jumped slightly at the contact and let out a short gasp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he murmured into her ear, then placed a soft kiss right below it.

"It's okay" she sighed. "Guess I was off on my own little planet somewhere"

"You okay?" he had to wonder as he began rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm fine" she mentioned in a less than convincing tone, and he placed his hands on her waist to gently twist her around to face him.

"Nice try" he frowned and she offered a tight smile in return. He knew her too well.

"I'm sorry" she sighed once more, throwing her hands up in the air and shaking her head slightly as she wandered past him to the sofa and slumped down into the soft cushions.

He let out a heavy sigh as well before following her to the sofa and easing himself down beside her; wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him so her head rested on his chest and he kissed the top of her hair.

"Now why are you sorry?" he asked and felt her shoulders offer a shrug in return.

"Just am..." she mumbled. "Guess I'm not very good company tonight huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you really think there's any where else I'd rather be right now?"

This caused her to offer a small inkling of a smile as she lifted her head up to look him in his warm blue eyes and he seized the opportunity to brush his lips with hers, offering a quick but tender kiss.

"I just can't believe it... I mean, you think you know somebody..." she grimaced and he could only nod in agreement.

"I know this was tough on you, but you did the right thing. You know that right?"

"I know" she sighed. "But why does the right thing to do always have to be the hardest?"

"I don't know..." he shrugged. "But what I do know is that two murderers are behind bars because of you"

"Yeah, and two children also lost their father"

"Hey" he spoke softly, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes once more. "That's not your fault okay? Craig Hanson made that decision on his own the moment he tampered with a crime scene"

"Still hard to believe, I mean him and Sarah, they always seemed so..."

"Happy?" he finished her thought and she nodded. "Well I guess that's the thing about this job; it never ceases to surprise you"

"Got that right" she lightly huffed. "I mean, if you would've told me a week ago that this could ever happen..."

"I know" he soothed, kissing her forehead. "You just got to keep reminding yourself that justice is served and you did what you had to do"

"Sounds so much better when you say it" she smirked and he chuckled.

"In that case I'll have to remember to tell you that every day"

"Please do" she grinned before planting a kiss on his chest and resting her head back down again as she snuggled in closer to him and his arms wrapped around her once more, holding her close.

"Tired?"

"Tired? What's that?" she retorted and he let out another laugh.

"I just meant... I mean, if you want me to go... I don't mind"

"Hmmm, kinda like you just where you are thank you" she mentioned warmly as she hugged him a little tighter.

"Good, me too" he whispered into her hair and could instantly feel her lips curling up into a broad smile against his shirt.

"But you know where I might like you even better..." she began in a mischievous tone as she sat upright again.

He watched her in silent wonder as she stood up from the couch and offered him a playful grin as she held her hand out to him which he quickly accepted. Pulling him up from the couch and still without speaking a word she led him down the short hallway; his fingertips lightly gripping hers as he followed behind her and they made their way around the corner to the main bedroom.

She pushed her way inside and the moment they crossed the threshold into the room his hands snaked around her waist and he twisted her around to face him and crushed her lips with his. Their desire for each other growing stronger with each passing second, she let out a few soft moans as his tongue gently invaded her mouth. Her hands slid up the back of his neck and began running through his short dark hair, gently latching on to keep them as close as possible. He guided her towards the bed; keeping her close against him as she walked backwards and when they eventually reached her bed he hoisted her up slightly and placed her down on the soft mattress; causing her to break the kiss for a brief moment to giggle with delight as he picked her up.

He quickly silenced her laugh by crushing her lips once more as he climbed onto the bed on his knees and she slowly pushed herself back further up the bed as he prowled over top of her; their lips never breaking contact.

Finally reaching the head of the bed he pulled her down gently by her hips so she laid down flat on the mattress and he eased his body down on top of hers, his mouth and tongue kissing and sucking on the tender areas below her ear and down her neck; causing her body to arch further into his and her fingernails to dig slightly into his back.

"Mmmm that feels good" she moaned; running her fingers through his hair once more.

He brought his lips back to hers offered her a deep kiss before pushing himself up onto his knees. She offered a slight frown at the loss of contact but quickly smiled again as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one quick motion; tossing it to the floor beside the bed.

"Come here you" she playfully demanded and he was more than eager to comply as he brought himself back down on top of her and she devoured his mouth and tongue with hers.

Within minutes as the heated make-out session continued all vestments of clothing were quickly torn off and thrown in all different directions of the room as their union began; physical and mental exhaustion taking a back seat to the craving of desire and passion, and need to feel a release.

Finally the room went still and other than the two racing hearts only silence was heard as both bodies slumped back down into the mattress, completely spent of every last drop of energy.

"Wow" she breathed heavily into the dark room.

"Yeah, wow..." he echoed, his breathing equally as laboured.

"You're amazing" She praised as she snuggled up next to him and planted a kiss on his damp chest.

"_You're_ amazing" he countered, kissing her flushed forehead.

"In case I haven't told you yet today, I love you Mac Taylor" she sighed with content as she squeezed him a little tighter.

"And I love you, Stella Bonasera" he smiled as he wrapped both arms around her.

She nestled further into his side as they both closed their eyes and, for the first time in two days, finally let the realm of sleep take over as they drifted into a blissful slumber.

...

****Well, well, well... Some more 'established' SMacked this time around (since this episode left us pretty 'Smack-less' I just had to create my own). So, you tell me which chapters of this collection you like better, the established SMacked, or non-established. Let me know in a review, so I know how to proceed with upcoming chapters. Or, if you like it going back and forth, that's cool too.**

**But either way, reviews are always very much appreciated :) Thanks for reading!****


End file.
